1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a strap tensioner for a firearm adapted to adjust a strap attached to the firearm to different lengths. The strap tensioner provides a housing attached to the firearm that contains a strap that is also attached to the firearm. The strap tensioner contains a spool upon which the strap is wound. With the press of the lever, a user is able to vary the amount of strap outside of the housing. Known art may be found in U.S. Class 224, Subclasses 150, 162 and 270 and U.S. Class 24, Subclass 68R and other relevant areas.
2. Description of the Known Art
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, firearm transportation on the body of a user in the field can be dangerous as well as burdensome and tiresome. For literally centuries, firearm users have employed straps in an attempt to address these issues.
Throughout history, users of firearm straps have faced many difficulties with the known firearm straps, also known as gun slings. For example, the straps are not readily adjustable. A user is required to adjust the strap to fit any number of various types of firearms of all dimensions, shapes, and sizes. The known firearm straps use buckles to vary the tension of the strap on a user. The straps, if not fitted correctly, tend to slide on a user and allow the firearm to move from a secured position. If a strap needs to be tightened or loosened, a user is required to stop all activities simply to adjust the amount of strap through the buckle. The amount of strap needed varies depending on the type of weather. If it is hot outside, a user wears less clothing and needs to tighten the strap in order to compensate for wearing less clothing. If it is cold outside, a user wears more clothing and needs to loosen the strap. A user also wants to adjust the tension of the strap according to a user's activity, whether it be running, climbing, or walking. Furthermore, the known art does not allow a user to secure a firearm so that a user can quickly and easily raise the firearm to a firing position in order to take a quick shot.
The known firearm straps also place users into many dangerous situations. By not properly securing the firearm to the user, a user could accidentally point the firearm in the direction of himself or others. The firearm could also bounce around while the user is transporting the firearm. If the firearm is not properly secured, a user could drop the firearm causing the firearm to accidentally fire. The known strap systems also allow excess strap to hang loosely from the firearm. This excess strap interferes with a user's movements. The excess strap could snag on a user, brush, and/or other objects.
The known strap systems do not provide a user with a means to lift the firearm to elevated heights such as a tree stand. The known method of lifting a firearm to a tree stand involves pointing a firearm in the direction of the user or others as a user raises the firearm.
The known art has addressed some issues with firearm transportation by straps.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,069,623 issued to Lutkens on Aug. 5, 1913 discloses a device whereby a firearm strap may be withdrawn into the firearm when not in use, and has for its objects to provide a device for withdrawing the said strap into the firearm stock, entirely out of the way and for adjusting the tension of the strap when it is in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,115,737 issued to Prochnow on Nov. 3, 1914 provides means for locking the winding spool with the strap extended to any desired length.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,216 issued to Killian on Jun. 15, 1999 discloses an archer's bow which includes a riser between upper and lower limbs, and secured to limbs with bolt fasteners. A housing contains a spool with flexible webbing wound thereon. A leg extends at an acute angle to the housing and includes an aperture for securement to one of the bolt fasteners. Webbing extends through an opening in the housing and is wound to one side of the riser so as to be maintained clear of the sight window. The webbing automatically retracts when worn by a user to adjust tension in the webbing as a bow is carried while climbing or running. Further, the webbing automatically retracts immediately upon dismount and clears the sight window before even a quick shot can be taken.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,022 issued to McCoy on Apr. 23, 1991 discloses a gun safety assembly including a hand gun, a reel bearing an elongated cord connected thereto and a spring connected to the reel for biasing the cord toward and around the reel. The device also includes a ring on the gun butt and a snap ring on the free end of the cord releasably connecting the gun and cord, and a loop on the reel releasably connecting it to a gun belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,756 issued to Hightower on Sep. 8, 1998, discloses a firearm sling constructed with an elongated pad having at one end a thumb loop.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,319,852 issued to Perkins on May 16, 1967 discloses a conventional firearm sling featuring thistle-cloth fasteners sold under the trademark “Velcro” located at the face of the strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,564 issued to Carter on Apr. 4, 1972 discloses a lower end cup for supporting a muzzle with a sling passing around the body of a shoe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,263 issued to Bianchi on Jan. 19, 1982 discloses a firearm sling with a thumb support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,258 issued to Clark on Nov. 30, 1982 discloses a locking ring for adjustment on a general carrying strap applicable to various objects.
While some devices have attempted to allow a user to more easily adjust a strap, none of these devices allow the user to adjust the strap with a touch of a toggle. Furthermore, these devices do not wind the excess strap that is not used by the strap tensioner. These devices do not store the excess strap internally thus preventing the strap from snagging on obstacles. These devices are not retrofittable so that the device can be placed on any type of firearm after the firearm has been purchased.
The straps disclosed in the known art are not readily adjustable to enable the user to easily adjust the strap for a variety of different weathers or motions. Thus, the present invention directs itself to an improved firearm holding apparatus that is safer to use and that functions more efficiently by allowing a user to easily adjust the tension of the strap. Thus, a perceived need exists in the art for an improved strap tensioner for firearms. It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to eliminate the problems inherent with existing known strap tensioners for holding firearms.